


Love of my life

by Missvangie67



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Parenthood, jimercury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missvangie67/pseuds/Missvangie67
Summary: With their daughter around Jim falls back in love with Freddie a little more every dayJimercury Daughter/ parenthood AU inspired by tumblr asks and posts from @jim-mercury





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the ask conversation on @jim-mercury's blog and other works based on the concepts. Also its completely AU so the timeline is a little messed up and nobody dies. Its also just basically domestic fluff. Not an original concept but Enjoy.

The very first lights of day had only just begun to stream through the opening in the curtains when Jim was awoken by the sensation of something tugging at the covers. He opened his eyes slowly to see Kimmy pulling on his shoulder and giggling “Papa” she whispered. She was a beautiful child of nearly three with the same big beautiful brown eyes as Freddie and a mass of wavy brown hair that was unkempt and messy from having just woken up. She seemed to have to same adventurous flamboyant spirit as Freddie but didn't seem to inherit the that he was not a morning person.

Jim sat up “What is it sweetie?” he asked before realising she was trying with great determination to get onto the high bed. He sighed and lifted his tiny daughter up onto the bed with him. She let out a cry of happiness before settling into his lap. Freddie rolled over beside them and pulled the blankets tighter around himself. 

“I didn't get to see Daddy last night after he got home.” she said. ‘oh’ Jim though. Freddie had been off on a tour for a month and only gotten home very early that morning. 

“Well daddy's very tired right now.” he said.

Kimmy frowned “But I want to play with him!” she whined. Jim gave a little shuush, knowing that his husband would not want to be woken up this early. 

“I know sweetie.” he said, bouncing her on his knee. “Hay how about you and I go make some breakfast with uncle Joe and then we'll see about waking Daddy up?” She thought about it for a minute before nodding quizzically. 

“Yes, that would be okay.” she said before putting on her negotiation voice “But we have to wake up Daddy after.” she held out her tiny hand. Jim gave it a shake “Deal.” he confirmed.

Kimmy smiled and stood up on the mattress “Now let's go!” she jumped down from the bed, landing with a ‘Thud’ on her feet. 

“Careful!” Jim warned. 

“Sorry” Kimmy said as she went around the opposite side of the bed where Freddie slept. She went to the pillow where his head lie, stood up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Freddie's eyes opened slightly and he smiled. Despite his exhaustion he pulled his arm out from the cave of blankets and ruffled her hair. 

Jim smiled as he watched them. The two joys of his heart smiling together on a chilly sunday morning. 

Freddie's arms snaked its way back under the back to the bed. “I'll be up in a couple of hours my dear. I'm just terribly tired.”  He whispered, struggling to even keep his eyes open but smiling nonetheless. 

“It's okay Daddy.” said Kimmy happily but in a hushed whisper “Delilah really missed you” she said. Freddie chuckled “Give her a kiss for me dear.” he said and she nodded. “Good girl” he ruffled her hair once again “Now, go with Papa.” he said.

Jim swooped up the tiny girl in his arms and carried her to the door, looking back to see that his husband already dozing off into a peaceful slumber


	2. Little one

The next day Freddie and Jim sat under a tree in the garden. They were both leaned up against the bark with their legs stretched out in front of them and hands intertwined as they sat watching Kimmy chase Oscar around the yard. Jim draped his arm over Freddie’s shoulders. “I still can’t believe how big she is darling.” the smaller man sighed. 

“Neither can I.” Jim agreed as images of a beautiful brown-eyed infant taking her first crawl came into his mind. He remembered the two of them sitting on their bed holding her the night she was able to come home. Freddie crying over how beautiful and perfect she was. Seeing the man that he loved so dearly holding the most precious thing in the world made Jim weak. It felt like falling in love again. Holding that little girl, watching her play in the grass, with Freddie at his side holding him close. This moment was perfect. Freddie lie his head on Jim's shoulder, snuggling into him lovingly.

“I miss a month and she grows a foot.” said Freddie. He wore a sad smile “She’ll be a teenager before we know it.”

“Oh god I can't even imagine.” said Jim. 

Both their eyes followed the tiny girl as she caught the ginger cat. “Careful darling” Freddie called “Oscar's an old chap.” Kimmy giggled before abandoning the cat and running in the direction of her parents, jumping into Jim's lap and sending all three of them into fits of laughter. 

“Fuckin’ A” Freddie exclaimed before he could stop himself. He slammed a hand over his mouth. He lost a bit of control over his language whenever he was particularly excited or happy but tried to contain his colorful tongue whenever Kimmy was around. Jim shot him a look before returning his attention to his daughter who now sat between them. 

“That one looks like a fish!” she exclaimed, pointing up at a cloud that floated in the distance. 

“Oh my, I guess it does.” Jim agreed, pulling her to sit on his lap. He pointed a finger at another puff. “And that one looks like Mickey mouse” he said.

Freddie laughed “That one's a dog” he said. And they went on and on, naming the shape of every cloud in the sky until joe called them in for dinner. 

Much later that night, around eleven, Jim walked into the bedroom. He hardly had a chance to close the door before Freddie jumped on him, knocking him against the wall and kissing him fiercely. He wrapped his legs around Jim's waist and ran a hand across the man's chin. 

“I've missed you my love.” he purred. Jim carried him to the bed and allowed him to fall onto the mattress.

“I've missed you too, the bed is cold without you love” Jim admitted before leaning down for another kiss. He pinned Freddie to the bed and straddled him.

“For heaven's sake love! I haven't touched you in weeks stop teasing me!” Freddie cried. Despite the passion of the moment it was only after the words left his lips that Freddie's ears perked at the sound of crying from down the hall. They both immediately stopped. “do you hear that?” 

“Kimmy” jim said urgently as he sat up. “I'll go see what's wrong.” he said.

“No jim, I'll go. You've had the responsibility all by yourself, its only fair.” Freddie insisted and stood up. As he walked down the hall the sounds of crying weighed heavier on his heart. He knocked lightly and poked his head in the door “Are you alright dear? Why are you crying?” he asked before coming inside the room completely. Kimmy jumped up out of bed at the sight of her father, still crying as she ran to him and screamed “Daddy!” she clung to his leg and cried into his knee “Oh Daddy I was so scared!” she whaled.

Freddie got down on her level and hugged her “Did you have a bad dream?” he asked and she nodded fiercly and began to sob. “Oh no” he said as her pulled her into a tight hug. “Well what ever it was in the dream you’re safe now. You’re with Daddy.” he assured her. He stood up and held her to his chest tenderly, allowing her to cry into him as he tried to console the tiny girl. He sat down on her small bed and kissed the top of her head just as he remembered his mother doing when he was young. Slowly and softly Freddie began to sing  _ Amare Moina.  _ The words appeared to come from deep inside him as he held his little girl. He imagined how his mother must have felt singing it in their mother tongue, halfway across the world so long ago. 

If he had been stopped on the street and asked to sing the words to  _ Amare Moina _ he wouldn’t have been able to do it. He truthfully though he had forgotten the words. But here, holding his baby to his chest, he knew it by heart. 

She looked up at him with her tear-stained face. The lullaby appeared to have worked “What are you singing daddy?” she asked.

“Its a lullaby that grammy used to sing to me.” he said.

“Why does it sound so weird?” she said in honest confusion.

It was only then when it donned on Freddie that he’d been singing in swahili “Oh its not in English.” he said.

“Why” 

“Because that’s the way she used to sing it to me.” he said simply. He than sang her the translation  _ “ _ _ The little one sleeps/ While they plant a jujube tree/ When the jujube berry is ripe and falls/ It will be sweet and the little one can eat it.”  _ he sang with such tender love that Jim could probably feel it in the other room. 

Kimmy smiled “I like that song” she said.

“Well I’m glad, it was one of my favorites.” he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Are you ready to go back to sleep now love?” he asked with his little girl on his knee.

“But, but what if the monster comes back?” she asked fearfully.

Freddie bit his lip and glanced toward the door. He then said the only thing that he could think “Would you like to sleep in me and Papa's room for tonight?” he said. 

Kimmy's face lit up and she squirmed with excitement “Yes!” she said with a nod.

“Oh alright then, come along dear.” he said as he picked her up and carried her down the hall. “Kimmy has had a bad dream and there's been a little change in sleeping arrangements for the night darling.” told Jim as he closed the door. The man nodded as the child was passed to him on the bed “It's fine with me, as long as she sleeps through the night.” he said.

Jim rocked her on his knee for a few minutes while Freddie sang  _ Amare Moina  _ softly to lull her into near sleep. She was gingerly placed between them and given a kiss by each father before they all fell asleep with all the cats at the foot of and surrounding the bed. 

In the moments before falling fully asleep Freddie looked around him at his perfect family, all of them there, together in a moment of pure bliss. Everything he ever needed was here at Garden Lodge. He felt as comfortable in that bed with those wonderful people as he did while on stage where he was able to be free. It was safe, there was nothing to hide from and nothing to fear. That moment was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is less than excited about Kimmy's first day of school.

Today was a day that Freddie had dreaded for a long time. A day that he always knew would be hard for everyone. It was always going to happen and there was no way of getting around it. Freddie had to wake up and face reality. 

That morning had been hectic to say the least. Everyone in Garden Lodge scrambling to get Kimmy ready. Joe made her lunch, Phoebe made sure everything she needed was in her backpack and Jim helped her get dressed while Freddie spent the morning running around in a panic and intruding on the tasks of the others. He didn't understand why he was so nervous, it was just her first day of primary school. All parents had to do it at some point. School for a four year old only lasted about six hours. She would be away for six hours. It was odd, after all there were times when he didn't see or talk to her for a few days whenever he was touring but this felt different. Even though he knew that she would be home in the afternoon, it felt like she was leaving him. He sat on the bench of his grand piano, running a hand over his hair  _ it's going to be okay  _ he told himself. He had never believed his mother when she said that she always cried when he left for the day of school but now he saw why. She wasn't even out the door yet and it was already hard. He couldn't even imagine having to send her off to boarding school. That had always been the part he hated most about going back to school, the first few days after he got there he always missed his parents and sister terribly. The thought of send his Kimmy off to another country for months was enough to give him a heart attack. He picked Delilah up off the floor and played with her on his lamp to try and ease his mind. 

_ It’s all going to be alright _ he told himself. Footsteps came barreling down the stairs as Jim and Kimmy made their way to the kitchen for breakfast. Freddie joined them, all five (15 including the cats) members of the Garden Lodge family sat together and laughed while they ate. 

“First day Kimmy” said Phoebe “Are ya nervous?” he asked.

She shook her head “No just excited!” she cried, causing all the men around the table to smile.

“Well then you're already doing better than your daddy then aren't you?” said Joe teasingly.

“Yes, yes darling we know I'm a mess now shut it” Freddie confirmed with an air of sarcasm in his voice. The table laughed once more. But even so Jim placed his hand over Freddie's on the table, rubbing comforting circles in the back of his hand using his thumb. His eyes softened. Jim new how nervous he was about today, they'd talked about it the night before and it seemed that, although they were both sad about Kimmy going off, Freddie had the brute of the worry. ‘thank you’ he mouthed across the table as they all continued eating.

After breakfast Freddie got pictures of Kimmy stand by the door with her school supplies, probably taking about a hundred photographs before either she or Jim had a chance to stop him. She then kissed all ten cats before the three of them went out the door and down the walkway to where Jim's car was parked. He patted his husband on the back before they climbed in. 

Even after several years Freddie was still panicked whenever his husband drove, holding on to the handle that hung from the ceiling with one hand and clinging to the armrest with the other. “Be careful darling!” he said about 12 times within the short drive.

When they finally arrived in front of the school Freddie felt his stomach sink. Jim reached across the seat and grabbed his hand “It's going to be alright, Fred.” he said. 

The family exchanged hugs and kisses on the sidewalk before the teacher gave a final call for all the kids to come inside. Freddie kneeled down for one final hug, squeezing Kimmy tight and kissing her on the forehead. She giggled at the tickle from his mustache. He laughed, ruffling her hair “Alright Kimmy, be good.” he said.

“I will Daddy.” she said. Freddie smiled, rubbing her upper arm and kissing her forehead yet again before hesitantly letting go. 

They exchanged final goodbyes and ‘I love you’s  before Kimmy finally walked into the building. Freddie and Jim stood beside one another for a moment after. This would be the first of many goodbyes and they both knew it. 

“C'mon” Jim said finally “Let's go before you get recognized” there were several people looking at them already but it was unclear if it was due to the presence of a celebrity or a gay couple. Either way he figured it was bad attention. 

“Yeah” Freddie said sadly. Jim patted him on the shoulder before walking around to the driver's side of the car. Freddie stood on the sidewalk looking at the door for a few more moments. He was able to see through the windows that Kimmy was already playing with another little girl.  _ She's going to be alright  _ he thought before finally opening the door and sliding into his seat. 

The drive home was silent. Jim focusing on the road and Freddie looking out his window into nothingness  _ why is this so hard? _ He thought. When the can finally came to a stop he got out silently, not saying a word to anyone on the way to his room. 

“What's wrong with Freddie?” Phoebe asked Jim when he came inside. 

Jim hung his keys up “He had a little trouble saying goodbye to Kimmy. I don't think he likes the idea of her growing up.” he said. 

Phoebe nodded “He's gotta pull himself together and get to the studio. He's scheduled to meet the band in an hour.” he said.

“I'll talk to him.” said Jim.

“Good, make sure he's alright.” 

When Jim got upstairs Freddie was sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. He sighed “You alright love?” he asked.

Freddie's eyes were red as he wiped them “Yes darling.” he said. Jim sat beside him and pulled him into a hug, which he fiercely accepted.

“She's going to be home soon, she's just at school.” Jim whispered.

Freddie rested his head on his husband's shoulder “I know. I just can't believe how fast she's growing. Soon she won't even need us to read her stories anymore.” he said. And it was true. It was only a matter of time before she wouldn't need them.

“She’ll always need us Fred.” Jim reassured him.

“I think I've made her to used to saying goodbye to me.” Freddie said bluntly. “Going off on tour, working in the studio every day. She's going to hate me when she's a teenager.” 

“No she won't.” said Jim “Because she knows that you'll always come back home.” 

The two of them sat in silence for several minutes. Freddie lie his head back on Jim's shoulder, his husband wrapping his arm around him in a sweet embrace. The world outside the room may have continued to move but contained within four walls the moment lasted and eternity. 

“I should call mama.” the singer said, finally breaking the soothing quiet. 

“I think I should to.” Jim confirmed and he gave Freddie a kiss on the temple.

 

That afternoon Jim picked Freddie up from the studio and made a b-line for the primary school. “I can't believe we're late!” the performer cried. 

“Were only a few minutes late don't worry.” the gardener told him as they rounded the corner. The car came to a stop down the street and the two men got out, rushing to the door to wait with the other parents outside the building. “See I told you we'd be fine.” 

“Oh shut it.” Freddie snapped. He crossed his arms and examined the crowd around him. It appeared to be mostly mothers waiting to greet their children. His eyes lit up as the door opened and over a dozen four-year-olds filed out. There had been an attempt to put them in a line but they immediately scattered to meet their guardians. The last one out was the little girl with the brunette curls that made Freddie's heart sing. 

“Daddy!” Kimmy shrieked when she saw them, running at full speed and crashing into him. All three of them laughed happily. 

“Oh my dear!” Freddie chimed. He didn’t dare let go of her, carrying her on his shoulders back to the car and strapping her tight into her car seat as she excitedly told them about her day. Both men smiled and laughed as she recounted the tails of new friends and games. Freddie felt himself relax into his seat.  _ She's going to be just fine _ he thought.  _ She'll always come home too. _


End file.
